wealthy in love (broke in luck)
by golden fairy lights
Summary: they met by chance. they fell in love. but what will it cost them? : : dramione nazi germany au/soulmate au : : featuring a jewish runaway and the son of a nazi :: oneshot : : rated m for (heavily) implied mentions of suicide and charcter death


**AN** : **Trigger Warning: Suicide and Mentions of character death.**

 _Draco is slightly OOC. Please note all my information about Nazi Germany comes from a few google searches, The Book Thief and some information my Dad told me. Pardon me if I've made any errors.  
_  
 _Written For:  
_  
 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** : _(Hufflepuff)_

 _Assignment 9:_ Mythology: Task 10: Cattle of Geryon - Write about someone being poisoned.

 _Going, Going, Gone!:_ AU - Soulmate - Tattoo's (Soulmates name is tattoo'ed somewhere on the character's body)

 _The Insane House Challenge:_ 3\. (Character) Hermione Granger

 **Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:**

 _[Beaded Bag] Board Game Challenge!:_ **Civilization/ Advanced Civilization** \- Lead your tribe to new advances from the dawn of history onward. Part of the Civilization series. - write a fic over 2k

 **Word Count:** _2340 words, by Google Docs  
_

 _Thank you to Meha (MeSh17) for Betaing!_

* * *

 _Wealthy in Love, Broke in Luck_

* * *

 _soulmate AU - Soulmates name is tattoo'ed somewhere on the character's body_

 _nazi germany AU_

* * *

 _Hermione looked at the bottle of poison. It was now or never, she thought. She put the bottle to her mouth, knowing it would kill her. As the poison spread through her body, sh_ _e thought of Draco, gone to the world. She was going to join him. A tear fell from her eye and then there was nothing._

* * *

Hermione decided that she had reached the perfect place to jump out of the train. She glanced once again at the tattoo on her upper arm, which said _draco_ in small printed letters. She had always wondered how it got there, and what 'Draco' meant. _But this isn't the time to worry about that,_ she thought.

Hermione leapt from the train.

Hermione Granger was on the run.

* * *

She lived in Nazi Germany. She had no family (they had been killed by Lord Riddle's people, the Nazi's), she had no place to stay and hardly any food to eat. She was an outlaw. They wanted her head. They wanted her brought alive to the Riddle Mansion. hey wanted her to die at the hands of Riddle.

All because she was days she felt as if being Jewish was not a religion, but more like a label. Hermione wanted it to end.

She didn't regret it though. When she had hit the Nazi soldier, who was trying to take her away with a piece of wood, she had done it because she believed. She believed in herself. She believed the world could become a better place.

Yes, it was the reason she was now one of the most wanted criminals in all of Germany, but she didn't regret one bit of it. Yes, she might have broken a rule which was probably about to get her killed, but she honestly didn't care. She believed she should be treated better, like a human, not a piece of scum. She wore the star on her shirt loud and proud. Hermione Granger was determined, and there was no stopping her.

* * *

Hermione looked at her surroundings. She had hitched a ride on a train. She had hid in the storage, waiting for the right moment to jump out.

She was now next to the train tracks. She spotted a forest nearby.

For the three days she had been running, she had slept in two different places so far; an abandoned factory, and the house of a trusted friend. She missed Harry - he was her best friend. They had been for each other through thick and thin. She had stayed there for two days before leaving. She couldn't stay with him and his pregnant wife, Ginny. She would be putting them in danger. No, Hermione could not do that to them. Instead, she said her goodbyes and left with a small bag with a few necessities that Ginny had provided her with.

She spotted a village which was laid after the forest. The rest of her surrounding were just plain, open field.

She decided she could sleep in the forest for a few days. Somewhere in the middle part, so even if someone came into the damp forest, she would be able to hear anyone who came close and spot them before they saw her and make a run for it.

In the early morning she could see if there was anything for her to eat in the few street shops. it wouldn't be stealing, she told herself, because she would definitely leave some of the pennies she had as payment. Hermione Granger was not a thief.

She sat on a hard stone in the forest the rest of the day and fell asleep as night came.

Remember what Hermione thought about sleeping in the middle part of the forest? Somewhere so even if someone came into the dreadfully damp forest, she would be able to hear anyone who came close by and spot them before they saw her and make a run for it? She was dreadfully wrong.

When Hermione woke up she found a man, approximately the same age as her, peering down at her. He had slick blonde hair and blue eyes, probably a Nazi.

Hermione sat up straight at the thought mentally cursing herself. She was caught and was going to be killed! They would probably cut her head off at the neck. She was so stupid! Sleeping in the middle of an open forest, what was she thinking?!

Hermione was normally a fierce, brave person, but now she felt afraid. She voiced her thoughts out loud, like a child, "You're going to take me to Riddle," she said, fear trembling in her voice.

The man raised raised his eyes, intrigued.

"Why should I?"

Hermione felt stupid, once again. He probably didn't recognize her! "What, oh, nothing," she said, mumbling a few more words, which made no sense.

The man smiled knowingly, "I know you're Hermione Granger. You're the Jew who hit theNazi Soldier with a piece of wood," he said a small smile touching his lips.

"Oh. Well, yes. You're not going to take me to Riddle?" she asked. He surely wasn't a Jew. He had the classic German blonde hair and blue eyes.

"No," he said.

"Why? I know there must be a large amount of money hanging over my head."

Again, Hermione felt extremely stupid. Why was she questioning him? What if changed his mind? She should get away soon. But she still didn't inch from her position. She was too intrigued.

The man shrugged, "I don't see a reason why I should. Sure, my father is a Nazi, but I don't need the money, I don't believe a word of Lord Riddle's. His Jewish propaganda is insane," he shook his head, "I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way," he said.

Hermione felt her heart stop. Draco Malfoy? Surely it was just a coincidence that his name was the same as the one tattooed on her arm…

Hermione's eye widened. "Draco…" she muttered.

"Something wrong?" Draco asked.

"No, it's- I'm fine," she said smiling, "How did you find me?" Hermione asked.

"I was taking a stroll in the forest when I spotted you."

"A stroll in this murky forest?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

Draco let out a small laugh, "Yeah," he said.

"So what now? Should I go?"

"No!" he said, surprising both himself and Hermione. He continued, "No, it's just that you look so beaten up, I'll get you some new clothes and food, I'll be right back," he said, and quickly started to leave, looking quite flustered.

Hermione looked down at herself. He was right, she did look beaten up. Her clothes were torn, probably from the jump off the train, and even though she didn't realize it until now, she was starving. For some reason, she felt a red tinge spread up her cheeks. She couldn't believe Malfoy had seen her like this. Then she immediately thought why it even mattered. She shook her head. Too many thoughts at once.

She was about to call out to him, asking how he'd being all that stuff without anyone seeing him, but decided against it. What if someone heard her?

* * *

She sat on the muddy ground, waiting for his return.

"Here."

Hermione heard his voice calling out to her. She turned around and smiled, "Thanks."

He handed her a bag filled with a few pairs of clothes, a loaf of bread and a few vegetables and fruits.

"Tell me about yourself," Draco said.

It felt strange to Hermione about how much she was trusting this stranger. For all she knew he had lied about everything he told her so far. But somewhere deep down in her gut, he believed him.

She told him every single bit of her journey; her parents, Harry and Ginny, the abandoned factory, the train and every other detail she could think of. Although, she did leave out the part of her tattoo. She would wait sometime until telling him that.

* * *

If she had told him about her tattoo, she would have found out he had a tattoo, in the same place, font and size. The only difference was that his said _hermione_ instead of _draco_.

* * *

Draco told her it would be safe to sleep in the forest for a few more nights, since no one (other than him) ever went in it.

So she slept. The next morning when she woke up she felt a hand stroking her back. She immediately thought Draco had lied to her; the Nazi's had caught her, and today would be her last day on earth.

But then she realized the stroke was gentle and warm; plus, there was no way the Nazi's would dare touch 'filth' like her, let alone stroke her.

Hermione rolled over, keeping her eyes shut the whole time. The hand jerked from her back. Slowly, she opened to find a flushed Draco Malfoy staring at her.

"Good morning," he said.

She smiled at him, "Morning."

She acted as if she had not felt or witnessed him touching her. She could see he looked relieved.

"Do your parents never wonder where you've headed off to?"

"Nah. They think I'm attending German Youth classes."

"You're missing school!?" she said unbelievably. She had hardly had the chance to go to school for more than a couple years, since her parents were poor. She would have never dreamed of skipping it if she did have the chance to go.

"Well they don't exactly teach us anything useful, just how to properly 'Hail Riddle' and a few army techniques."

"Oh."

Then, Hermione smiled promptly at him, "Tell me about yourself." Hermione said, mimicking the same words he told her the day before.

He smiled at her, "There's not much to tell. I grew up in a mansion, with my father and mother. My dad's a Nazi. Lord Riddle visits my house at least thrice a month, and I hate it…"

Draco continued to tell her exactly what he felt about Riddle, and Hermione couldn't help but let a faint smile grow upon her face.

* * *

Days passed. Hermione continued waking up to find Draco there, and Draco continued to visit Hermione, bringing her a bag of items each day, ranging from food to newspapers. They had grown considerably close, spending some days in silence, Hermione resting her head on his shoulder, other days telling each other jokes and laughing.

"I have to leave," Hermione said one day.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"You know I have to. They'll find me here soon enough," Hermione told him.

"But they won't! They haven't found out about you yet."

"They're bound to find me soon. Plus, the air raids will start soon," she said glancing to a newspaper Draco had brought her, "I have to find a place where I'll be at least remotely safe."

"Yeah. I guess," Draco said looking disappointed.

Hermione got up and pulled a wig from her bag; something Ginny had given her so she could at least blend in. Of course, she still had to secretly sneak into the storage compartment in the end of the train since if you took a good look at her anyone would be able to tell who she was.

"Well, I guess I'll go then," Hermione said, feeling awkward. Hermione got up and collected her few belongings. She smiled sadly at him, and began to walk towards the train track, so she could follow it to the train station.

"Wait!" Draco called out to her. He jogged over to her, "Promise me you'll come back. You don't have to come back anytime now, just once, a few days after the war is over."

Hermione did something unexpected. She pressed her lips, softly but firmly, against his. She wanted to revel in the moment forever. Nothing had ever felt so... right. He tasted sweet, like the lollipop Hermione once had as a child.

Hermione parted her lips from his, "I promise," she said.

Draco moved closer her, so he could kiss her, but she stopped him, realizing something. She almost regretted kissing him in the first place.

"We can't. We shouldn't." she said.

"Who said so?" Draco urged, "My father? _Riddle_? It doesn't matter what anyone says!"

"N-no, but-"

"Tell me why we can't!" Draco said, almost pleading.

"I-I don't know, " Hermione said quietly.

Draco lifted her chin up and kissed her firmly, as if he was marking his territory.

"We can make it work. After the war, after all this is over, " Draco said, gesturing around himself, "We can be together, there won't be any prejudice."

Draco kissed her once more, passionately and Hermione returned the kiss.

Draco broke apart, leaving only millimetres between their lips.

"I don't want you to leave," he murmured.

Hermione could feel his breath, hot, on her, "Me too. But I have too, you know that."

"Yeah," he said, the words barely heard by her, even though they were still nearly touching.

"I'll miss you. Every single day. There won't be a moment I won't think of you, " Draco declared quietly.

"Don't do that to yourself. You never know. What if…"

The unsaid words laid between them.

 _What if I die?_

"You won't," Draco said, "You can't. I won't. We'll see each other after the war. We'll meet here, again, in this same spot," Draco said it so confidently Hermione could almost believe it.

Hermione remained wordless, burying her head into his chest, a few silent tears falling from her face.

"Come on. Walk me to the train station?"

Draco let the smallest smile escape his mouth, "Of course."

* * *

After that, they never saw each other again. When Hermione came back, she found out Draco Malfoy had died during the bombings.

When she realized the only thing– person –which kept her alive is dead, she ccouldn't bear it.

Hermione Granger was found dead in the early hours of the morning in the cobbled streets of Germany. An empty bottle of poison and a single note accompanied her.

The note read:

 _Ich wollte ihn wiedersehen_

 _(I wanted to see him again)_

* * *

 **AN:** _Please read and review! I know this isn't my best fic and I hope it actually makes sense, so please tell me where I went wrong. The last part in German was written with the help of Google Translate, so sorry if it's wrong._


End file.
